moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160122071056
Jó Reggelt. Póki co pracuję nad teorią dotyczącą Konklawe a bardzo chciałem coś wstawić hehe. Tak więc macie ode mnie trzecią teorię która brzmi: jak ważna jest Mrs. Strange? Dziwny temat prawda? Jaką miarą można mierzyć ważność istot żywych?? Odpowiem wam: miarą Bafometa! Bafomet pojawił się tylko w dwóch opowiadaniach: Trzeci autorstwa LoboTaker i Nieproszony Gość autorstwa Przemka080. Robi za niezbyt groźnego demona więc teoretycznie nie powinniśmy się nim przejmować, prawda?? Nie!! thumb|272px|BafometBafomet może być głównym wrogiem siedzącym w Niezbadanych Terenach Kraju, ale to inna teoria. Na potrzeby tej wyjdę z założenia że Bafomet jest głównym wrogiem, który od tysięcy lat knuje spisek w który zaangażowane są wszystkie postaci!! Mało jeszcze z tego rozkminiłem ale mogę wam postawić teorię, która w pełnym tytule brzmi: Jak ważna jest Mrs. Strange w Planie Bafometa?? Więc, w Nieproszonym Gościu Bafomet mówi sporo interesujących rzecz, jak na przykład to: '- Jam jest Bogiem tego świata. Tym co włada najpotężniejszą ze wszystkich mocy: mocą łączenia ludzkich losów! ' A potem to: Grupka ludzi łączy swoje losy- tak zaczyna się każda historia, Łyżeczko! Jam jest tego przyczyną! ''' Bafomet najprawdopodobniej wpływa mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio na losy mieszkańców świata, całego świata!! Jak sam określa, potrafi połączyć ze sobą ludzkie losy! Jak to się ma do Mrs. Strange? Lećmy chronologicznie: To Bafomet jest odpowiedzialny za znalezienie Mrs. Strange przez Czarnobrodego i Przemka0980!! Skąd takie fantastyczne wnioski? Ano stąd że wszystkie znaki mówią, że był to zwykły przypadek. Przypadek że jedyna w historii wyrzucona syrena (to była Mrs. Strange czy się mylę???) trafiła akurat na statek na którym przebywał legendarny pirat i reinkarnujący się człowiek?! Wątpię!thumb Pewną wskazówkę mógł nam dać Przemek080 gdy robił memy. Otóż wspomina tam że imię Mrs. Strange oznacza dosłownie "czekającą na reinkarnacje"!! Sugeruje tutaj że wszystko zaplanował Czarnobrody, ale to nie koniecznie musiał być on! To mógł być Bafomet! Wiem że ta wersja to głównie domysły, ale następna będzie już bardziej oparta na faktach. Bafomet w pewnym momencie mówi dwa, kluczowe dla tej teorii zdania. Pierwszym z nich jest: '''Czy zbiegiem okoliczności są sytuację, w których statki odnajdują nieznane dotąd nikomu lądy? Ta wypowiedź może dotyczyć wszystkiego! Ale moim zdaniem mówi ona o...odkryciu Kraju przez Mer de Sang!! Tutaj też musi nastąpić chwila dygresji: Trójkąt Bermudzki, w którym umieszczony jest Kraj od zawsze był rzeźnią dla przepływających tam statków. Coś jednak sprawiło że piratka szczęśliwie tam dotarła: być może jakaś ingerencja z zewnątrz? Nie ma wątpliwości że dla uniwersum postać Mrs. Strange jest ogromnie ważna, w końcu to ona docierając do Kraju stworzyła CreepyTown!! Czysty przypadek, który zmienił tak wiele! Ale Bafomet sam mówił: nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek. Jest tylko jego wola!! Drugi cytat: '''Czy spotkanie dwóch oddzielonych od siebie, przeznaczonych sobie kochanków może być podyktowane czymś innym niż wszechpotężną wolą? '''Tu chyba nie muszę nikomu mówić o czym mówi Bafomet ;) Więc tutaj mamy sugestie, że spotkanie (a raczej szereg spotkań hehehe) Przemka0980 i Mrs. Strange było ukartowane przez Bafometa. Połączył ze sobą te dwójkę, by służyli jego planowi. Co takiego mają więc zrobić?? Dziecko!! Bafomet sam mówi że jego celem jest stanie się Bogiem (tfu!) a czego Bóg potrzebuje?? Proroka!! I nie może to być byle kto: żeby zmieść z powierzchni ziemi inne, głęboko zakorzenione religie, potrzebny jest ktoś godny stanie po prawicy nowego Boga (tfu! tfu!). Syreny potrafią manipulować genami dziecka, więc Mrs. Strange może najzwyczajniej w świecie sprawić że ich syn/córka będzie miało cechy obydwu rodziców. Żeby uzmysłowić sobie jak potężny byłby to Prorok, wystarczy wyobrazić sobie Mrs. Strange z mocami Przemka0980!! Nie można więc wykluczyć że niedługo zobaczymy owoc miłości ( ;) ) pomiędzy nimi. Dalej fabuła może potoczyć się dwojako: albo Bafomet pozwoli parze wychować dziecko, wpływając jednak zza kurtyny na jego rozwój, albo po prostu je porwie!! Tak czy siak zwycięstwo będzie jego: będzie miał potężnego Proroka a jego chore sny o byciu Bogiem się urzeczywistnią. Mam kilka argumentów popierających te teorie. Po pierwsze, dwie rzeczy o przeszłości Przemka0980 wiemy, chociaż nie znamy szczegółów: pracował z Bafometem i był zaangażowany w jakiegoś rodzaju związki z syrenami nim poznał Mrs. Strange. Możemy uznać że Bafomet bardzo potrzebował by chłopak miał dziecko z przedstawicielką tego konkretnego gatunku, więc próbował go namówić na to wcześniej!! Wtedy jednak na scenę wkroczyła Mrs. Strange i cały plan się zmienił! Po drugie, Mrs. Strange (użytkowniczka) naprawdę jest dziewczyną Przemka0980 (użytkownika). To oczywiste że użytkownik będzie chciał ją jakoś uhonorować, robiąc z niej bardzo ważną postać, tym bardziej że z tego co słyszałem jest on lekkim pantoflarzem hehehe (jeśli kogoś uraziłem to bardzo przepraszam, to tylko żarty). Co prawda mam wrażenie że jeśli mam rację to działania Bafometa wobec Mrs. Strange mogą mieć jeszcze wpływ na Niezbadaną Część, ale to już skrajne domysły, bez większego poparcia w faktach więc sobie daruję. Odpowiadając więc na pełne pytanie: Jak ważna jest Mrs. Strange w Planie Bafometa odpowiem krótko. Bardzo ważna. Służy nieświadomie jego planom, prawdopodobnie całe jej życie zostało napisane na modłe szalonego demona. Doprowadziło to co prawda do wielu wydarzeń bez których uniwersum by nie istniało (zacznijmy od samego znalezienia Kraju hehe). Przestaje was pytać czy się zgadzacie ze mną i czy macie własne propozycję. Zamiast tego podam wam tytuły następnych trzech teorii: *Czy Upadły na pewno został pokonany? *Czy w Upadku Ziemi Prezydent USA jest zdrajcą? *Czy celem Billa Ciphera jest LoboTaker?